It's Okay To Feel
by TheOP3RaT0R
Summary: When she learns of Laila, an Arendelle girl with cryokinetic powers like her own, Elsa eagerly takes the girl under her wing in hopes that another girl won't grow up trying to conceal rather than feel. However, the responsibility of helping Laila to master her powers begins to show Elsa that maybe she has a thing or two left to learn when it comes to feeling.


**Author's Note: This was originally posted as a one-shot on Reddit, but it may well turn into a longer fic. If you enjoy it, feel free to let me know. More may be on the way, but for now, cheers!**

* * *

Elsa took a deep breath, smoothing a shimmering fold of her ice dress and looking out from the royal carriage as it clattered down a cobblestone road, Arendelle shrinking in the distance. The curtains of the carriage were open, and a warm June breeze toyed with the Queen's pale blonde bangs, radiant white-gold locks she had taken to wearing down lately in a look that belied the truth of her feelings. While she strained not to wring her hands or betray an ill countenance, a girl sat on the other side of the cushioned seat, chin resting in her hand, looking in awe at the city in the distance.

"Queen Elsa," the girl said, turned from the landscape to look admirably on Elsa, "how much longer before we arrive?"

Elsa lightened a little, wanting to make a good impression for the girl. "Not long."

She studied the girl, who had gone back to leaning by the window. Laila was her name, ten years old and the daughter of a modest shopkeeper and his wife; while it was clear from looking at her that she and the Queen shared no blood, her pale skin and icy hair were unmistakable. Since the family had come forth a month earlier, seeking guidance on Laila's powers, Elsa had sought to learn all she could about the girl, thrilled at not only the prospect of another like her, but the fact that this girl might not have to go through life whispering "Conceal, don't feel" whenever she felt stressed. She had met with Laila a few times since the discovery, charmed by her initial shyness and the bubbling girl who unfolded as they became better acquainted, but this was their first real session of training. That dredged to the surface once more the first worry Elsa had felt since she returned from the mountaintop: that she might contaminate Laila with her own fear, greatly diminished though it was. She had improved greatly, but she did still think of both occasions when she had nearly lost Anna.

They had turned off the main road along the sea travelling along a trail into the woods, where no one would disturb the pair. While her motivation was in part to ensure no chances were taken, her choice of a practice spot was also a gift to Laila, who had never been beyond Arendelle's walls before.

"My Queen, we have arrived," the coachman called out. Laila was making for the door before a chaperone could hold it open for her, but Elsa waited, preoccupied, for her side to be opened. She looked for a fleeting second more at her hands; she had taken to wearing gloves once more for the past week or so, and it took a final mustering of her courage to leave them on the cushioned carriage seat.

She stepped out to find Laila looking with wonder on the scene before her, a beautiful stream that flowed down from the distant mountains, forming a small waterfall and pond in a clearing ahead. Reassured by that, Elsa gestured for the accompanying guards to stay behind. She took Laila by the delicate hand and led her up a path to the water's edge.

Elsa rested on a boulder by the pond, helping Laila up to sit beside her. This was it. _Don't screw up,_ Elsa thought to herself.

"Laila," she began, "how do you feel when using your powers?"

"Sometimes I feel happy," Laila answered, "and I make pretty things out of snow and ice. Sometimes I'm worried, and that's when I freeze things."

A shiver went through Elsa at the mention of an experience similar to her own. "That sounds a lot like me," she said. "Especially the freezing part. Do you have trouble controlling it?"

"Sometimes, but I try to keep from worrying and losing control."

Where Elsa had been concerned by Laila's similarity to herself, she now felt a great drive to help the girl avoid her mistakes. "Listen, don't be afraid of your feelings and don't be afraid of your powers. You know how I learned to control my powers?"

Laila nodded no.

"I made my powers go along with the happy moments. I didn't just learn to keep control, but now I can calm myself down using my powers. This will help you out a lot." Elsa smiled. "Do you know how we can learn this?"

"How?" Laila asked.

"Well, we have to make you associate your powers with fun things. Like, say, ice skating?" Elsa stepped down from her seat, followed by Laila, and gestured to the pond. "Well?"

"You want me to freeze _all_ that?" came the response.

"You can do it. You just have to try."

"I guess... I'll try." Laila smiled, though she looked none too confident. Elsa gave her a reassuring pat on the back and watched as the girl pulled back, readied a ball of ice magic in her hands, and launched it at the waterfall. Ice overtook the water in all directions, freezing the pond below and stream above solid.

"You did it!" Elsa said, kneeling down to speak to Laila. "That was a great job. You see? You just have to believe you're in control in order to really make it happen. Now, why don't you go play on the ice?" Elsa tapped on Laila's shoes, and a pair of glittering skates formed around them.

"Why don't you come?" Laila said.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I'll just- Oh!" Elsa was interrupted when Laila pulled her along onto the frozen pond, skating away and leaving the Queen to fumble around on the ice clumsily until she could conjure her own pair of skates. Laila was halfway across the pond, laughing.

"You see, fun and games! That's all it is!" Elsa cried as she spontaneously cast a snowball at Laila, who returned in kind after it connected lightly with her coat and turned to powder. The two exchanged light-hearted snowballs for a few minutes, skating around and giggling loud enough to be heard back by the carriage.

A moment later, a stray shot from Laila collided with Elsa's face, and she tumbled down on the ice. Laila skated over slowly. "Elsa?"

After remaining facedown for a moment, the Queen rolled over and cast a ball of snow up at Laila, causing her to flinch. However, when she looked down, she saw that there was the body of a snowman built up around her, and Elsa sat laughing. "I hope the cold doesn't bother you," she said.

"I don't think so," Laila replied smilingly. Elsa freed her from the snowman and Laila, unprepared, slipped to the ice, winding up sitting next to the Queen.

"Me neither," Elsa said.


End file.
